


Universe Nevis Drabble Prompts

by KamemylTeaSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gratuitous Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, prepare for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamemylTeaSaiyan/pseuds/KamemylTeaSaiyan
Summary: It is as the title suggests, if you don't like it then get off my lawn.May contain spoilers for my story Afternoon Tea





	1. Super Saiyan (Kamemyl)

**Author's Note:**

> I had "Lost in The Echo" by Linkin Park on loop while writing this.   
> Prepare to be sad, and mildly disturbed.
> 
> Mache in next chapter.

Kamemyl paced restlessly within her private quarters, tail bristling in agitation as she thought back on that fateful argument.

She couldn't recall all that clearly what they had even been arguing about, her exhausted mind only remembering scattered fragments of the encounter.

' _You're pathetic-' Mache had snarled, enraged over something Kamemyl did not care to remember in her current fatigued state. '-You put on this tough little facade in an attempt to hide how weak you really are-'_

Ah. That's right. Mache had been angered by the weakness Kamemyl let show when she refused to purge the inhabitants of that little mud-ball of a planet.

What was it's name... Kamemyl wracked her tired brain for an answer before giving up as she was interrupted by another memory bubbling to the surface of her mind.

Mache had struck her.

This, in if itself, had stunned Kamemyl. Since their first battle, the older Saiyan had never once raised a hand against Kamemyl, she could still feel the throbbing pain in the right half of her face...

_'-You can pretend all you want,' Mache continued, staring down at her with an unreadable expression. 'but you will never be **Saiyan enough.** ' _

Kamemyl's pacing came to an abrupt halt, tail drooping to the floor.

A sudden clarity flouded her mind as she recalled those words.

' **Not Saiyan Enough** ' Kamemyl growled, hands fisting in her tangled hair as those words burned through her mind like fire, consuming her every thought and memory, leaving behind a horrible emptiness except for those three damning words that refused to cease it's infernal screaming in her mind.

~~**_Not Saiyan enough not saiyan enough not saiyan enough not saiyan enough not saiyan enough not saiyan enough-_ ** ~~

Kamemyl fell to her knees in anguish, clawing at her head, begging for an end to this torture, when suddenly, a single word broke through the ceaseless cacophony; a name.

_Mache_

Mache. The bastard daughter of a third class that Kamemyl had foolishly allowed into her life, allowed to take root inside her heart and soul. Kamemyl had given her everything, what had she given in return?

Pain. Horrible, unending pain that burned through her entire being, feeling her energy rapidly fluctuate as the emptiness inside her was suddenly replaced by something beyond pain, beyond sorrow.

**_Rage._** Kamemyl forced herself to her feet, eyes flashing dangerously, mouth set into a vicious snarl, bristling tail wildly whipping through the air as energy crackled around her, to focused on her face to notice her bangs waving, color fluctuating between their normal cyan and a glimmering gold.

"How dare you..." She finally growled out between clenched teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" She shrieked into the empty room, ki exploding from within her, suddenly bathing the room in a bright, golden light.

When the light faded, Kamemyl was once again on her knees, a dazed look on her tear-streaked face as she gazed in wonder at her gold-colored tail.

She sat in shock for a few moments, before slowly beginning to chuckle lightly, soon evolving into full-blown laughter, a mirthless, empty sound, as tears ran down her face from her teal eyes.

As her laughter finally faded, she stood, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled madly, a feral glint in her eyes. The pain had gone, leaving pure, unrestrained power in its place. For the first time in her life she truly felt free.

Breaking from her revelry, she recalled her earlier grief, the smile fading from her lips.

**_Mache._ **

She focused on finding Mache's ki, which was astonishingly easy in her ascended state. Upon finding it, she approached her private balcony, throwing open the doors and taking off into the night in the direction of the royal palace's west wing, leaving her room in shambles behind her.


	2. Particular Set of Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamemyl receives a troubling phonecall.   
> Mache takes care of it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one.  
> This was not a prompt, I just couldn't get it out of my head.

"Mache? Can you come here?" Kamemyl called from their kitchen, phone in hand, a confused look on her face.  
Mache was quickly at her side, looking concerned. "Why, what's wrong?" 

"I mean..." She started, suddenly uncertain if she should bother Mache with this. "It's probably nothing..."  
"Kamemyl. Tell me." Mache stated firmly, a serious look in her eye.

Kamemyl sighed in defeat."Well, there's some weirdo on the phone asking about me and I'm not really sure what to-" 

"I'll handle it, go watch tv or something while I sort this out." Mache's face set in determination as she took the phone from Kamemyl's hand, ushering her out of the kitchen to their living room.

"Who is this, what do you want, and how did you get this number." She stated rather than asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Where'd she go? Who are you?" The voice was slurred, most likely drunk, Mache decided.

Not that it excused him harassing her girlfriend.

"She left. You're now speaking to her girlfriend." She growled, eyes narrowing.  
"Oh, cool, look I'm just trying to talk the chick I met a few nights ago, y'know. Thought she was cute."  
"You still haven't answered my-" she started before being cut off by the drunk on the other end.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. Is, uh, is Bunny still there?" The voice on the other end asked, seeming more slurred than before.

"Who the fuck is 'Bunny'?" She asked, irritation growing.  
"Y'know, the blue haired chick with the flat chest and sweet ass-" Mache's grip on the phone tightened, face reddening in anger as she suddenly cut him off, voice low and dangerous as she began to speak.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for chapter two of Afternoon Tea I can tell you I don't have it, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you hang up now and never call for my girlfriend again that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you." She let the threat hang in the air for a moment, hearing only silence from the other end.

"Please leave a message." She finished, not bothering to wait for a response before hanging up.

"...flat chested?" Kamemyl murdered from the doorway, looking down her shirt at her chest in mild discomfort.


	3. Derailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kamemyl and Mache are being interrogated and Mache says something that completely derails the proceedings.

“So, your names are Kamemyl and Mache?” Bulma asked, Vegeta standing at her side, regarding the two Saiyanesses with an unreadable expression while Goku stood off to the side with the rest of the Z Warriors, impatiently waiting for the chance to ask the two new Saiyans for a spar.

“Uh, yeah.” Kamemyl rubbed her left arm sheepishly, shifting to stand slightly behind Mache, feeling vulnerable without her armor.

“And you said you come from Planet Plant, not Planet Vegeta, correct?” Vegeta asked, expression unchanged as he crossed his arms over his chest, focusing a cold glare on the taller, green-haired Saiyaness who stood impassively by the shorter blue-haired Saiyaness.

“Yes, like I said before, we came from Planet Plant. We’re only here on this planet because it’s the first one we could think of. Not that I think there’s anything wrong with Earth.” She hurried out, shifting further behind Mache in an effort to escape the other Saiyans intense gaze.

Bulma opened her mouth, about to ask another question when Mache, sensing the smaller Saiyans distress, stepped forward, cutting her off. “Look, we’re not here to cause trouble, if we were, in all honesty, over half of those assholes would probably be dead.” She said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the Z Warriors.

“Mache!” Kamemyl cried, panicked. “Now really isn’t the time for your sense of humor.” The short Saiyan hissed from behind Mache, eyes darting warily between the flame-haired Saiyan and the Namekian standing close by.

“Ah, right... sorry, Chibi.”

“Don’t call me that in front of them!!!”

“Why not? You’re adorable!”

“I’M A FEARED SAIYAN WARRIOR!” She shrieked, seeming to have forgotten her ner

“YOU’RE AN ADORABLE ROLL!”

“TAKE THAT BACK!”

“NEVER!”

The Z Warriors watched the exchange with a mix of confusion, alarm, and amusement as the two Saiyans bickered, both seeming to have forgotten their presence entirely as they argued.

“Oh my god, it’s Bulma and Vegeta all over again.” Krillin face palmed, Eighteen patting his shoulder in sympathy even as she grinned slightly at the antics of the two young Saiyans.

“I was never like that!” Vegeta huffed, turning his back to the others.

“You know, you’re right.” Bulma said. “Your version was much cuter.” She added, laughing as Vegeta sputtered and blushed.

“Yep, looks like they’ll fit right in.” Yamcha laughed nervously, backing away slightly as the Saiyans brawl brought them too close for comfort.

“It would probably be best to leave them alone for a while, let them sort themselves out.” Piccolo grunted, already walking away.

“Do you think I could just- OW!” Goku yelped in pain as Vegeta grabbed him by the ear, dragging him away. “Vegeta, why?!”

“I know a lot more about Saiyans than you do, Kakarot. Believe me, the last thing you want is to get caught up in a brawl between females.” Vegeta growled as he stalked away, Goku in tow.

“Especially _Saiyan_ females.”


	4. World burn parody lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been listening to Mean Girls

My name is Prajita Breigh  
And I am a massive deal  
I will grind you to sand  
Beneath my Louboutin heel  
  
This is what I get for helping  
Helping an off-cast fit in  
Mache, enjoy your temporary win  
  
My name is Prajita Breigh  
“Prajita is a psycho slut.”  
Hey Mache, how ya like me now?  
  
I wanna watch the world burn  
I got the gasoline  
I wanna watch the world burn  
And everyone get mean  
  
I wanna watch the world burn  
I got the gasoline  
I wanna watch the world burn  
And everyone get mean  
  
Mache, time to watch your back  
Mache, time to turn and cough  
Because you took me down  
But you didn’t finish me off  
  
My name is Prajita Breigh  
And in case you’re keeping score  
Mache may have won the battle  
But I will win the war, for  
I wanna watch the world burn  
  
_[SAIYANS:]_  
 Villa is a grotsky bi-otch!  
  
_[PRAJITA:]_  
I got the gasoline  
  
_[SAIYANS:]_  
Zorn is a drug pusher!  
  
_[PRAJITA:]_  
I wanna make the world burn  
  
_[SAIYANS:]_  
Maizu is a space dyke!  
Prajita is a psycho slut!  
Prajita is a psycho slut!  
  
_[PRAJITA:]_  
And you can quote this  
Ohh. Woah-oh-oh!  
  
_[SAIYANS:]_  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?  
  
_[PRAJITA:]_  
I wanna watch the world burn  
I got the gasoline!  
I wanna watch the world burn  
And everyone turn  
Mean  
  
_[SAIYANS:]_  
So mean!  
  
_[PRAJITA:]_  
Mean  
  
_[SAIYANS:]_  
So mean!  
  
_[PRAJITA:]_  
Mean!  
I wanna watch the world burn  
  
_[SAIYANS:]_  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?  
Who wrote this?  
_[PRAJITA:]_  
I wanna make the world turn  
So mean!  
I wanna watch the world burn!


	5. Morning People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an interaction I had with my sister one time

Kamemyl hissed in pain, yanking the bedsheets over her head as the room was suddenly flooded with a bright light.

“ _Whhyyyyyyyy_??”

Mache groaned, rubbing her eyes and then glaring at the lavender-haired child standing in the doorway with his hand on the light-switch

“What. The FUCK.”

Trunks shrugged noncommittally “Dad wanted to start you guys training now that you’ve both settled in.”

After receiving a blank stare from Mache and a distraught whine from the shapeless lump burrowed in the sheets by her side, Trunks clarified “Dad said that if you’re going to be living in his house he expects you to train with him.”

Kamemyl’s eyes peeked out from the covers, reading the glowing numbers of the analog clock and growling in frustration and burrowing further beneath the covers upon seeing the time.

“It is FIVE in the goddamn morning are you kidding me?!” An arm emerged from the bundle to point accusingly at Trunks. “you bitch!”

“I know neither of you are morning people, so I thought I would wake you guys up before my dad did.”

“You bitch!”

 


	6. That HORRIBLE SOUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K so I really really really really really REALLY hate whistling   
> CUZ IT FUCKING HURTS MY BRAIN OH MY GOD

Kamemyl happily sipped from her hot cocoa, quietly purring as she watched the tiny marshmallows float and slowly melt in the warm delicious beverage.

Suddenly, a shrill, piercing sound cut through the air and to her ears, lancing a hot spear of agony through her skull, almost causing her to crushing the mug tightly clenched in her hands as her entire body instantly tensed.

_SWEET MOTHER OF MACHE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT_

The saiyan all but dropped the mug, cocoa forgotten as she spun around in her seat to find the source of this new agony, gaze immediately drawn to the dark-haired human/saiyan halfbreed, Goten.

Kamemyl's left eye twitched madly as she watched the halfbreed continue making that maddening noise, increasing and decreasing in pitch and volume as though following in time with some kind of tune only audible to himself. The small Saiyan growled lowly, fangs glinting dangerously as Goten carried on, blissfully unaware of the pained, irate saiyan growling behind his back.

The whistling suddenly rose to its highest pitch yet, causing nearly unbearable pain to blast through Kamemyl's brain. This is where she drew the line.

Kamemyl gathered a ball of ki in her palm, blue locks intermittently flashing gold as her silver eyes glared daggers at the halfbreed, too occupied by the thought of relief to notice the dark figure looming behind her.   
Until her skull was suddenly and unexpectedly acquainted with the business end of a frying pan.

The gathered ki dissipated as the saiyan fell from her seat to lie dazed on the kitchen floor.  
Above the downed saiyan stood Chichi, with newly dented frying pan in hand.

 


End file.
